Solar Eclipse
by NamiC
Summary: Post Game. Wu and Sky have lived in peace for the past 20 years with their two beautiful daughters Jing Liang and Pei Yi. However, when a dark enemy rises from the depths and strange men appear, the two sisters find themselves in an adventure of their own
1. Birth to a New Legend

**Solar Eclipse**

NamiC

A sequel to Jade Empire

Original characters, places, and storyline are © to Microsoft and BioWare.

**Prologue: Birth to a New Legend**

"Pei Yi! Jing Liang! C'mon girls it's getting late!"

Wu stood at the door of her small home, modeled in the shape of her old fighting school. The legendary hero, who once rescued the water dragon and restored harmony to the empire, no longer resembled the strength she once bore. The once long jet-black hair had hints of a few silver seams running through it. Her strong stature was now hidden under a delicate silk robe and age was now a companion to her face. Despite all of these physical changes, Wu still contained the holy power of the Spirit Monks and her fighting skills were only lessened from her prime years do to rust in her bones.

"Don't worry so much about them," Sky said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They're grown girls and you taught them everything you know about fighting. What's to worry? The Empire is at its peak under the rule of Empress Lian."

Wu placed her own hand on top of his and held it with affection.

"I know, but…something has not been at ease in my mind. I keep having these dreams…dreams where Jing Liang is crying…Pei Yi is hurt…sometimes I see them dead…"

"Hush now. They're just dreams. Jing Liang is too strong to let any of that happen. And if I remember correctly, she's about the same age you were when we met. Her prime years are just beginning. Ah, speak of the devil…"

Ahead, a young girl was running across the fields to her waiting family. She had dark brown hair tied into two messy braids and uneven bangs that got into her eyes. She wore a red and gold warrior outfit that ensured her respect as a fighter and freedom to move around. Wu reflected how similar her old outfit was to Jing Liang's.

"Training out in the fields again?" Sky asked his eldest daughter.

"Sorry to worry you, I lost track of time."

"Where's your sister?" asked Wu.

"She's not back? I guess she's still training with Dawn Star. I'll go get her," she replied, dashing off before her parents had time to respond.

Unlike Jing Liang, who seemed to have inherited her mother's fighting talent, Pei Yi had a more developed spiritual power. Dawn Star had a sixth sense for such things and said that Pei Yi's gift had potential to tap into the spirit realm. Ever since, Pei Yi had been spending a lot of time training with Dawn Star.

Jing Liang waved to a couple of townspeople as she ran by. She had always heard stories from her parents and Dawn Star saying that this town, Two Rivers, was their home before and was burned to the ground. That was the beginning to their adventure and quest that shaped the empire. Afterwards the three of them came back and rebuilt the town to the Two Rivers that stood today.

_I wonder what the town originally looked like._

She stopped at a small cottage in the center town. Right in front was a middle-aged woman and a young teenage girl planting flowers in the garden. The woman looked up instinctively up. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was warm and kind. Jing Liang always loved visiting Dawn Star.

"I suppose we lost track of time again."

"I can never sneak up behind you without you sensing my presence can I?"

Pei Yi then looked up, "Oh, is it that late already?"

"Yes, mom and dad want us back."

"Ok."

She stood up and patted the dirt off of her. Pei Yi was a lot more delicate and soft then Jing Liang was. She wore a modest blue robe that was more suitable for meditation and study. Unlike Jing Liang who was dark and wild looking, Pei Yi looked pretty with shiny black hair pulled into a high bun and pale white skin. Jing Liang had the darkest skin in the village and the only one with brown hair from being out in the sun so much. Next to Pei Yi, Jing Liang always felt ugly and boyish when in truth Jing Liang in some respects would be considered far more attractive then Pei Yi. However, most young men were intimidated by her strength and stubbornness.

"er…if you don't mind me asking, what were you two doing exactly?" Jing Liang asked.

"I guess you could say it's been a ritual I've done every year around this time since I could remember. Before the quest, I would plant flowers around the school, one for every student. And I still plant them, one for every person living in the town. Pei Yi was just helping me finish," Dawn Star replied.

"Come on Jing Jing, let's not keep mom and dad waiting."

"Alright, alright Pei Pei. Bye Dawn Star!"

"Bye girls!" she called out in response. Dawn star smiled as she watched the girls run off in the distance. They were so close to each other. Jing Liang adoring and watching out for her sister as Pei Yi looked up and respected her. Only one was allowed to call the other such a name.

* * *

A long long time ago, I began this series called Counter Nuptial. I dropped it because I had no outline nor direction and eventually I came to a block. I decided to pick it back up and rewrite it. I still have no outline nor direction in particular but unlike all those years ago, I'm writing this for fun and just for the sake of writing. :)


	2. Enmity Renaissance

Original characters, places, and storyline are © to Microsoft and BioWare.

**Chapter 1: Enmity Renaissance**

"_Rise up. The time has come. Vengeance pumps our blood. Hatred is what we breathe. The time has come to finish what we started and claim what is rightfully ours_."

The ground shook. The crumbled stones in the old ruins began to tremble. A hand shot up from the ground. A dark looming body rose from the dirt, decomposed for 20 years.

"_My my…look at us. There's no way we can be reunited, not in the state with worms eating us through and through. No matter. I can still connect through you. It's better if we use the young for the young and the old for the old. Best way of not being discovered in my opinion. Let's go, there's no time for me to be talking to myself. There's much we must do_."

* * *

"**So…after all these years, that's what he was planning. That's how he avoided his soul from crossing over. I should've predicted as much. There was no way he would die so carelessly. But…my warrior is not as strong as she used to be. With age, her strength wanes. But perhaps there is hope with the new spirit monk…**"

* * *

Pei Yi jolted straight up from her mattress bed on the floor.

_Man…what a nightmare…_she thought as she felt placed her hand on her head.

The cold sweat rolled down her face causing shivers to run down her back. She reflected on what she had just seen. Dawn Star had often told her that her dreams were much more important than they seemed. She remembered seeing fire. Lots of fire. With flames that reached to the sky. She saw her mom…scared. That was a disturbing thought. She saw Jing Liang. She was…crying… Pei Yi tried hard to remember why but her memory escaped her. She looked to the window and saw that the sky was still dark.

_The horizon is defined. That means it'll be dawn soon._

She gently turned to her side to wake up her sleeping companion when she found the mattress next to her was empty. It was unusual for Jing Liang to be up before Pei Yi. Pei Yi stood up and changed into her outfit. She then quietly left the house, carefully making sure that she would not wake her parents while guaranteeing that breakfast would be ready when they got up.

The air was still brisk and chilly and some stars were still out. No doubt Jing Liang was in her usual private field beginning her morning exercises. So Pei Yi started heading out to her quiet hideaway to meditate. Through the small woody area on the side of town Pei Yi came to a clearing with a small pond and a willow tree draping over. She found her usual normal spot and began meditating.

As close as they were, Pei Yi and Jing Liang were two of the most different people to ever come across. Although she was quite skilled, Pei Yi did not care much for fighting and only learned styles that would protect her. She preferred meditating peacefully, connecting to her surroundings.

Jing Liang however was not as mild and peaceful as Pei Yi. She always had a passion for strength, both physically and mentally, and would spend most of her time perfecting her fighting styles or debating theology with some of the few scholars that lived in the town. She was full of energy and never did she ever keep a smile off her face for too long.

Their relationship would often be compared to the moon and the sun. Jing Liang was the sun, giving energy to the world and light to the moon to show off it's full potential, and the moon to become a more calming light to watch over those who needed rest when the sun could not. While the two were very different, they also depended greatly on each other. Without Jing Liang, Pei Yi's light would dim. Without Pei Yi, Jing Liang would lose control. One's qualities always complemented the other and together they defined their importance.

Pei Yi sat reflecting as she sensed unnatural warmth in the air.

_So…the final test for us both is how to survive without the other…_

_

* * *

_

Jing Liang landed gracefully on the soft padded ground as she had completed another perfect form. The field she was in was on the outskirts on top of a large hill that overlooked the town. Everyone knew of the secluded hilltop and knew that only Jing Liang should use it. Jing Liang was always highly respected around the town. Children admired her strength while adults praised her maturity. Many claimed that Jing Liang would become just like her mother, making both her and Wu very proud.

There was a sudden change in the temperature of the air and realization that dawn must be rising instinctively crossed into Jing Liang's mind. Pei Yi surely must've been up by now at least. She recalled how a bad dream had woken her abruptly in the night. Not being able to go back to sleep, she decided to get an early start in her training schedule for the day.

_Wait…dawn wouldn't rise this early…not yet…_ she thought to herself. Then Jing Liang smelled a disturbing scent wafting through the air. It was the odor of smoke laced with something rotting. Jing Liang hurried to the edge of the field and looked towards the town. She froze, stunned. The town was in flames. Burning.


	3. Holding On

Original characters, places, and storyline are © to Microsoft and BioWare.

**Chapter 2: Holding On**

_What the hell happened? Shit! Where is everyone? Shit! Shit! Pei Yi! Mom! Dad! O God!_

Jing Liang gagged on the choking smoke as she frantically ran through the burning town. People dead. Blood. Fire. Everything she had grown up with was going down in flames. Two Rivers was burning down for a second time.

Jing Liang dodged collapsing buildings and wild flames, making her way up to her house.

"JING LIANG!"

She whipped around at who called her name and saw Dawn Star running up to her.

"Dawn Star! What happened here? Where' my family?"

"I'm not sure. One moment I was asleep and then next I remembered waking up to a disturbing presence in the town and everything on fire."

"Did you see who did this?"

"No but I did see your mother and your sister being dragged off by…strange creatures. They had the body of a human but their presence…it was as if they had none. Like empty shells."

"What about my dad? Where's he?"

"I don't remember seeing him. Go check up at the house. I'm going for some help. Make sure you leave here as soon as possible. Then find me at the Imperial Palace. We'll discuss what needs to be done there. Take this."

Dawn Star handed her a small stone. Jing Liang remembered coming across a drawing of it in one of the scholars' books.

"An imperial favor? Where did you get this?"

"No time to explain. Find your father and then meet me at the Imperial Palace. That is your key in."

And with that Dawn Star ran off. Jing Liang began pursuit again clambering her way through the heat and debris to her home. She saw the large wooden gate to her house blown into small pieces, completely obliterated.

_Who….what could've done this?_

Entering the courtyard, Jing Liang saw everything that she once knew and loved slowly turn to ashes. It wasn't long till she spotted the limp body on the ground in the center of the training ring where her mother first taught them how to fight.

"DAD!" she cried as she ran to her fallen father.

She winced when she saw the damage done. A large gash had pierced through his stomach completely through.

"Jing Liang?" His voice was weak.

"Don't worry, I'll have this healed right away," she said as she started tapping into her chi for healing. She had nowhere near the amount of control of it as Pei Yi had but she had to try. But before she could use it a hand grabbed hers, stopping it.

"Dad?"

"Don't waste it…you'll need it later. We both know that a wound like this can never heal no matter how much chi you use…As long as you're here then I'm fine…My only regret was that I failed to protect her from him again…" Sky winced as he talked. He was rapidly losing blood.

"Him? Who did this?"

"He took your mother and your sister. But he missed you. You…you can save them. Find him, find them and rescue them."

"Where? Where do I go? Tell me what to do!"

"Go to Dirge…your mother…she was planning to take you there herself when the time came but…you're ready now and you'll need to concentrate more then ever. There…you'll meet your mistress. She'll guide you…protect you…when I couldn't…" Sky smiled at his lovely daughter as his last breath escaped him. His eyes became clouded and warmth left his body.

"Dad? Dad! C'mon…s-stop playing around…" tears began filling her eyes. "C'mon dad…th-this isn't funny. You can't die…you…you can't be dead…" Streams of tears rolled down her soot covered face. She collapsed onto Sky's body sobbing and still holding on as the flames grew larger and larger.

"What are you doing here?"

Jing Liang snapped her head up to the voice that shouted to her. A boy, around her age stood before her in the gateway. From the looks of it, he was a monk. He wore a dark blue robed outfit with golden linings and carried a long wooden staff.

"Hurry! This place is burning down!"

But Jing Liang would not let go of her father. The boy, seeing that she wouldn't move, jolted towards her. Jing Liang for a moment forgot of the situation and watched amazed. Never had she seen such agility and speed before other then her own mom. Within seconds the boy was in front of her, tugging on her arm to escape.

"No!" she cried in protest, "I won't leave him here!"

"And I won't leave you here!" he responded, "he's dead! There's nothing you can do for him except for escape with your own life!"

But Jing Liang still held on. The boy looked around and saw that everything was coming down. Whether she wanted to or not, he was going to get her out of there. Within one swift motion, he had picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder and started dashing towards the exit. Wall supports and roof pieces came crashing down around them as he tried his best to maneuver through. Suddenly a large pole snapped and fell with a crash in front of them blocking their exit. Fires grew rapidly devouring everything standing in the way of it and the boy and Jing Liang. Thinking as quickly as possible, the boy saw a rooftop that he could scale and jump over. However that would be easier if he wasn't carrying Jing Liang, who had been fighting and struggling against his grip the moment he picked her up. Jing Liang wasn't heavy but she was definitely a LOT stronger then she looked and her struggle put up one hell of a fight. It took a lot of strength to keep her subdued in his arms while scaling the wall at the same time. Soon enough they were safely outside the walls of the home.

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN! I HAFTA GO BACK! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM THE-"

A large crash resounded as the house collapsed down and the hungry flames quickly claimed the feast. Jing Liang fell silent as she just watched it disappear. The boy noticed the effect it took on her and started leaping to leave the town as soon as possible. It was a lot easier now since Jing Liang had finally stopped struggling. He had come to the pathway to the edge of the forest and safely away from the burning town when Jing Liang finally spoke.

"You can put me down now. We're a safe distance from town."

Seeing that she was now calm, the monk lowered Jing Liang who gently sat herself down.

"I'll go get some water from the nearby stream," he said, knowing she would want to be alone for a little while. He started to walk away.

"Wait…"

"hm?"

"What's your name?" she asked looking up at him.

She was dirty from the soot and her face puffy from both the heat of the flames and her tears, but he couldn't help but notice how pretty her black eyes were.

"It's Zhong Seng."


	4. The Staff and the Sword

Original characters, places, and storyline are © to Microsoft and BioWare.

**Chapter 3: The Staff and the Sword**

_Jing Liang…she needs…something. I need…to give her something…_

Wu weakly trudged along behind the strange men. Wu looked over to her left. Pei Yi was draped unconscious over one of the men's shoulder.

_She was always such a delicate thing…and I can't afford to fight back or escape…not with Pei Yi in their arms…I have to think of something…anything…Oh, Sky. What do I do?…_

She looked back to the mule that was carrying the men's supplies and something caught her eye. Her sword was loosely strapped to the donkey's saddle, irritating it's legs as it bounced to and fro. Making sure none of the men were looking, Wu lagged a bit behind getting closer to the donkey. She untied the sword and quickly tucked it behind her back.

_Now what? Should I kill them all? They don't seem to be much of a fight…no…that one is too close to Pei Yi and too far away from me. He could instinctively kill her…_

As they progressed Wu saw a small bush coming to the side of the pathway. As she drew near it, she carefully tossed the sword into the shrub making sure it was out of sight. It was a small probability that Jing Liang would come across and find it, but she had to put her faith in fate to make it happen. Satisfied that she did something that brought out some hope in the situation, Wu felt a warm air overcome her as she faded into darkness.

* * *

Zhong Seng returned with the water and found that the strange girl had already cleaned her face from the soot and treated her burns. Now that there wasn't the danger of fire distracting him, Zhong Seng was able to really look at the girl. She was a strong looking girl that held a rare type of look that was as beautiful as it was strange. He had never come across a girl with brown hair and skin that dark. It wasn't as dark as some of the strange outsiders that have been coming through, but pretty dark in comparison to the other girls he'd seen around.

"Here, you should be thirsty after all of that," he offered the water to her.

She looked up at him deciding whether she should be polite and modest or give in to her true desires. _Screw it._ She grabbed the water and greedily drank it but made sure there was plenty left. _Politeness and modesty was more of Pei Yi's thing…_ her face immediately became downcast when Pei Yi crossed her mind.

_That's right…I have to save them…but how?_

"I don't believe I caught your name," Zhong Seng said, interrupting her thoughts.

"oh!...It's Jing Liang."

"Pretty name."

An awkward silence passed between the two. Zhong Seng didn't know what else he could say and Jing Liang wasn't sure if she wanted to say much more.

"Thanks for saving me…" she finally broke the silence.

"It was no big deal…"

"How did you get there?"

"I guess you could say I'm just a humble wandering monk who happened to come across your town a few moments too late."

"oh…where were you headed?"

"No where exactly…"

"oh…"

"…um…"

"yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that man that you were so fond of…"

Jing Liang looked at her feet, trying hold back her tears.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean it was a pretty rude thing for me t-"

"He was my father…"

"oh…what happened?"

"..I-I don't know…I was just training in the fields when all of a sudden the town was on fire. My father told me that strange men dragged my mom and sister off. I'm pretty sure they're behind it…"

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I need to find them…but my only lead is to Dirge. I'm supposed to meet my friend at the Imperial Palace but…I think I should go to Dirge first…but I don't know how to get there…"

"Well there's a town not to far from here that has flyers. They're not great and won't last you for long but it will get you to Dirge. I can show you the way."

"You know how to get to Dirge?"

"Sure. I'm a wandering monk remember? I go to Dirge fairly often. And I want to help you in finding your family…that is if you'll let me join you."

"Thank you."

And for the first time Zhong Seng saw Jing Liang smile. Zhong Seng smiled back and stood up. Jing Liang looked up at him and just started to take note of his features. He was skinny but built. And he had long black hair tied into a ponytail with sparkling eyes.

"You know, it's better when you smile. C'mon, Dirge is waiting," he said offering his hand.

A radiant smile erupted across her face as she grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up.

"Let's Go."


	5. Without the Moon

Original characters, places, and storyline are © to Microsoft and BioWare.

**Chapter 4: Without the Moon**

_Hmmm…seems as though they missed one…better keep an eye on her for now…_

"mmmnnh…"

Pei Yi slowly stirred and lazily opened her eyes one by one. She saw the ground moving from under her and looked up to see a strange man covered from head to toe in cloth carrying her. It took her a moment to realize what was going on.

_Oh that's right…we were kidnapped…_

"You are awake now?" a monotone voice sounded from beneath the cloth.

"mmm…I am."

"Are you able to walk?"

"Yes."

The man then carefully lowered her and set her gently on the ground. Disoriented, Pei Yi grabbed onto his sleeve for support until the blood had rushed from her head. Once she regained her balance, she continued on with them. It was a small party. Only three men and a donkey. She then spotted her mother being carried on one of the men's backs.

"Is my mother alright?"

"She's tired."

It was strange that these men had cold-heartedly burned the city to the ground and threatened their lives were now so polite. Pei Yi saw that she could easily escape noticing that these men were not so skilled in speed, but she couldn't run the risk with her mother being in such a vulnerable position.

_Jing Liang…I don't know what to do…I wish you were here… I hope you're ok …_

_

* * *

_

"Ow!" Zhong Seng exclaimed as he tumbled to the ground.

"You know, for such amazing agility I saw you display back there, you're pretty clumsy," Jing Liang giggled.

"Hey now, it wasn't my fault. This stupid stick tripped me," Zhong Seng said, nudging the bush. "What a minute…this isn't a stick."

He stooped down and rummaged through the brush and picked up a long golden sword.

"Now who would throw away such a nice sword like this?"

"Wait a minute!"

Jing Liang ran towards him and snatched the sword his hands. She couldn't believe it. The sword revived some hope in her. She could even feel her essence on it.

"I-it's my mom's sword! It's Fortune's Favorite! My mom was here! She left this behind for me!"

She started running off to continue down the pathway. Her mom was there! She might catch up to them! She could find them; rescue them! But before she could run more then 5 paces a hand snatched her hand she was stopped abruptly. She turned and saw the Zhong Seng holding her back.

"What are doing! Let me go! We can catch up to them!"

Zhong Seng looked at her with a stern look.

"All we know is that she was here but we don't know how long ago and where else they've could've gone. They could be anywhere between from 5 to 10 hours ahead of us, and many forks come up along this path. You're wasting your energy to try to pursue them now. Stick to your original plan and get solid information rather then making rash impulsive decisions."

Jing Liang grew angry with Zhong Seng for raining on her hope but she did see reason in what he said. She loosened her resolve and relaxed. _Mother would be ashamed if she saw me right now…_ Jing Liang found herself making many critical errors that would've resulted fatally if Zhong Seng had not been there to snap her back to her senses. In such a serious situation as this, Jing Liang could not afford to take such risks without support. Seeing her disappointment Zhong Seng attempted to get her mind off of it.

"We better set up camp. It's getting late and the woods are dangerous to travel by night."

Jing Liang tightened her grip on Fortune's Favorite and then looked up at Zhong Seng with a smile pasted on.

"You're right."

Zhong Seng had only known the girl for a few hours but he already knew the differences between her smiles. This one was forced. She was desperately trying to get herself together.

_She's had a rough day…everything she knew and loved were taken from in one moment. She needs more time…time to settle and adjust to the situation._

"I'll get some fire wood. Find a spot near the trail and we'll set up there."

"Right."

Zhong Seng ran off as Jing Liang wandered a bit off the pathway. She found a small area with enough flat ground for a fire and comfortable distance away from it. She looked backed to the trail and saw that it was still clearly visible from where she was.

_Perfect…I'm sure Zhong Seng can find me, so I have time to rest a bit…_

She sighed out of exhaustion as she collapsed against a tree. The breeze was cool and the floor dry. All the sounds of the forest where magnified. Cicadas chirped and birds sang. Jing Liang slowly closed her eyes and relaxed a bit.

When she awoke Jing Liang heard the crackling of a fire and warmth on her body. She lazily blinked, slowly regaining her eyesight. A bright orange blur regained the shape of a campfire and she saw Zhong Seng stirring it. He was shirtless. Jing Liang then discovered that his shirt was now a blanket on top of her.

"You're awake? You should rest some more. You had a rough day," he said once he discovered her awake.

"Your shirt…" she began as she started to stir.

"Keep it. The nights get cold in the woods."

"But won't you get cold?"

"Heh, I told you that I was a traveling monk. I've been in places far more colder then this with nothing but under garments on."

Jing Liang couldn't help but giggle at the strange visual. Zhong Seng chuckled along as he stirred the fire, sending sparks up into the night sky.

It was definitely dark and the only light visible was the fire. She looked up to the sky but it was overcast. There were no stars. There was no moon…She looked back to the fire.

_It's strange…the thing that took away my life within 1 moment is now what's keeping me from freezing to death…_

She tilted her head down hoping her bangs would shield her eyes from view as tears welled up again. Before Jing Liang was known for never cried in front of anyone. Not even Pei Yi. However now she was crying for the 2nd time in front of this total stranger. Zhong Seng looked at Jing Liang, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to keep her voice steady as she wiped away the tears, "don't mind me…I'm being just a fool right now. Heheh…"

Zhong Seng slowly walked towards Jing Liang and sat down next to her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her head with a pat. Jing Liang froze, not knowing what he was doing. He gently tilted her head onto his shoulder.

"You should rest…You had a rough day…"

Jing Liang blinked away the last few tears, surprised by his unorthodox kindness. She gently relaxed against him and smiled gazing at the fire once again before slowly closing her eyes.

_Thank you…Zhong Seng…_


End file.
